1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge with simplified components mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electrical appliances such as notebook computers, cell phones, etc. have a cover, a base and a conventional hinge. The conventional hinge connects the cover to the base along a transverse axis and a longitudinal axis to allow the cover to pivot relative to the base. To keep the electronic appliance from damaging when the cover is pivoted relative to the base, the conventional hinge comprises many spacers having corresponding structures to provide positioning and limiting functions. However, many spacers increase manufacturing cost and enhance assembling complexity.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge with simplified components to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.